1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a structure of an adjustable finger support for scissors which can be pulled out for supporting a finger as desired.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional scissors includes two scissor blades, a pivot for connecting the scissor blades to each other in articulated manner, and two scissor handles connected to corresponding scissor blades. Each of the scissor blades acts as a first-class lever. The sharpened edges of the scissor blades form two wedges that cut with great force into a material from opposite directions and as they meet, they part the material sideways. However, such scissors are only designed for ordinary cutting purposes, but not suitable for heavy duty cutting. Hence, scissors with a finger support have been proposed and developed to achieve an ergonomically favorable handling of the scissors for heavy duty cutting purposes. As shown in FIG. 4, the conventional scissors with a finger support generally includes a pair of blades 30, a pair of handles 31, a pivot for connecting the blades 30 to each other in articulated manner, and a finger support 32 integral with one of the handles 31. However, as the finger support 32 protrudes out of the scissors to form a hook-like member, it will be very inconvenient to carry and stow when not in use. Therefore, those who need scissors for various cutting purposes are used to preparing these two kinds of scissors thus causing much inconvenience and wasting money.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide scissors having a finger support which can be pulled out for receiving a finger as desired.